Eternity
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: Irkens live for practically an eternity. They don't have friends. Friends just hinder their progress. Zim is not friends with Dib. But that doesn't mean Zim doesn't miss him.


**Author's Note: This is a story about Zim and Dib. I guess you could call it ZaDF. It's just my personal view on what would happen in this situation.**

**On a side note, Invader Zim is an epic show and I vote that it should be continued. ^^ Happy reading.**

**~DeathlyFlames**

* * *

><p>Zim stood on his desk and laughed, the tones echoing throughout the classroom, and escaping into the hall. Every student looked at him suspiciously, momentarily considering Dib's frantic claims that he is an alien. Dib stood up and pointed at Zim, gesticulating wildly. Zim stopped laughing when he noticed twenty pairs of eyes drilling into him.<p>

"What is it _now_, Zim?" Mrs. Bitters questioned. The distaste in her voice was apparent as she spat out the comment like a poison. Zim could hear the whispers of his classmates, their poor, unintelligent, human brains trying to explain Zim's odd behavior.

"I am NORMAL!" he shrieked and ran from the room. His classmates took a moment before accepting his humanity and returning to their lesson. Dib raised his hand.

"Yes, Dib?"

"Mrs. Bitters, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine, Dib." Dib ran from the room, chasing after the alien. Zim was already outside, walking down the street slowly. Dib walked behind him, trying hard to be stealthy. He crept behind trees and ducked behind corners and bushes whenever Zim looked around. Finally Zim stopped and turned.

"Leave me alone, Dib-stink! I have no need for your filthy, human presence today! For I am ZIM! I am amazing!" Zim shouted at the bush where Dib was concealed. Dib jumped out and pinned Zim to the ground.

"What are you planning now, space-boy? Tell me!" He pushed Zim's shoulders harder against the pavement of the sidewalk. Zim's metal legs sprouted from his PAK. The slim metal rods pushed the frail boy away from Zim and into a fence. The metal pierced his shoulders and Dib screamed in pain. Zim walked up to him, a smirk spread across his face.

"You have no need to know my plans, you filthy stink-beast! I am far superior to your puny human mind! Therefore you could never comprehend my brilliant plans!" Zim laughed again as he released Dib and walked away. Dib crumpled to the ground. He clutched his shoulders, red blood seeping through his fingers. Engraged, Dib ran at his enemy and launched them into the street. He punched the alien with his blood-covered fists. Zim just smiled.

"You think your inferior human hands can –" Zim was shut up as another punch collided with his jaw. Blue liquid seeped from Zim's mouth as he smirked at Dib again. Suddenly, fear was in Zim's eyes as he looked down the street. He pushed Dib off and leapt back onto the sidewalk.

Dib saw the car coming too late. Zim watched as his eyes widened and his mouth opened to scream.

It all happened too fast.

Dib was struck, his scream stopped short by the warm metal of the car. Zim didn't stay. His face was expressionless as he continued walking down the street.

* * *

><p>School was solemn the next day. The children tried to act normally, tried to laugh and play and smile. But the thought kept creeping back to them. Dib was dead. Crazy, big-headed Dib. Mrs. Bitters had told the class that Dib had passed after a car accident. No one knew Zim had been there. But eyes were on him all day. Dib and Zim were friends, everyone thought. They kept searching for some sign of sadness from the green boy. But none ever came. Zim stared straight forward in class.<p>

One child approached Zim at lunch as he prodded his foul earth food with a spoon.

"It's sad isn't it? I don't know what it must be like for you to lose a friend. I'm so sorry." Zim stopped his poking and looked up at the boy.

"The Dib was not my friend." The boy was shocked. He hung his head and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was easy for Zim after that. World conquest was so simple with the puny human stink-beast minds to control. Everyone went along with Zim as he fulfilled his plan. No one had been there to stop him, and no one did. He ruled the world, unopposed.<p>

The Massive came, armada tailing behind. Earth became property of the Irken Empire. Even though The Tallest still didn't regard Zim as a worthy Irken or a proper invader, Zim was still sure he was amazing.

So what was an amazing Irken invader doing back here? Zim had returned to his small town. He had left GIR in the ship. He had become attached to the annoying SIR unit. But this was something Zim needed to do for himself. He had so many memories of this town. He had spent a great deal of time here, observing human culture. The school was in ruins and the majority of houses had been reduced to charcoal. Zim walked through the town. He passed the old location of his base, Bloaty's Pizza, Keef's house.

Zim felt a tug on his heart as he passed Dib's house and he laughed out loud to himself, his voicing ringing through the empty city. He couldn't believe that this small grouping of human domiciles had given him such human feelings. It was disgusting. Thinking he could miss anything from this filthy, stinking planet. He hated it.

Against his better judgment, he sat on the curb out front of Dib's house and closed his eyes. He could remember the stinking human all too well. Zim felt a wave of human sadness again. He hated the sensation. But he couldn't help it. In Zim's whole life he had never met someone so like him.

Both boys had been alone. Zim was hatched, and thrust into invader training. He was never given parental love or affection, as was so common with humans. Dib couldn't even remember his mother, and he had been stuck with his father and sister who didn't even give him the time of day. Zim was secretly overjoyed that he had a rival like Dib. Dib was determined, strong, and passionate. He made Zim's world takeover attempts more enjoyable. And to Dib Zim was his proof. He knew that as long as Zim was there, he could prove he wasn't crazy, even if it was just to himself. Zim leaned back and sighed.

"Oh, Dib. You were a worthy opponent. Of course you weren't as amazing as Zim, but I am a mighty Irken. For a human you fought well for your planet."

A shadow fell over his closed lids and Zim breathed deeply.

He hated to admit it, but the sad truth was that he missed the Dib.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was originally a oneshot, but my friend is saying I should continue. Let me know what you think! ^^<strong>

**~DeathlyFlames**


End file.
